L'étoile du bonheur
by Poudre d'escampette
Summary: Un spectacle, une foule en délire et une idole de fer au sourire éclatant. (drabble, se passe à la surface après une route pacifiste)


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Alors déjà il faut savoir qu'une gentille personne m'a corrigé les quelques fautes que j'avais ! Je la remercie bien fort.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais j'espère que ça vous plaira (j'ai écrit de base cette histoire pour un concours, qui finalement n'a pas eu de résultats) !

Mention de Nastablook, Shyren, Burgerpants, Alphys et Frisk

Une foule immense se pressait de s'installer sur les sièges rouges et confortables de la salle de spectacle. Elle était grande et luxueuse, parée de plusieurs gradins, de rideaux rouges et d'accessoires tape-à-l'œil. Un brouhaha incessant régnait dans l'attente surexcitée d'une idole dont l'extravagance ressortait parfaitement dans l'esprit de la salle. Le public était composé de personnes de tout âge et tout sexe confondus. Le plus curieux fût cependant qu'il mélangeait les monstres et les humains, le rendant unique. Comme si des siècles de conflits avaient disparus dans la même passion pour un seul être.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent soudainement tandis que le public fit silence, fixant la scène avec impatience. Quelques chuchotements exaltés brisaient le calme presque divin. Les projecteurs, placés autour de la scène, l'éclairèrent bien vite dans un fracas brusque. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, alors qu'une silhouette commençait peu à peu à se distinguer dans la lumière aveuglante. Des cris suraigus s'élevèrent à la vue de la célébrité. Ce dernier s'avançait vers le micro installé au milieu, avec un large sourire dessiné sur son visage de fer. Rapidement, trois autres monstres le rejoignirent sous la salve d'applaudissements et d'acclamations du public. Le premier était un étrange petit fantôme aux airs doux, surnommé « Blooky ». Sa timidité et son talent pour la musique le placèrent bien vite comme le deuxième favori du groupe. La troisième était un étrange monstre aux allures de poissons. Malgré sa laideur, elle était une très bonne chanteuse et avait l'honneur d'être l'une des choristes. Et enfin le dernier...Personne ne savait à quoi il servait réellement. Les fans connaissaient uniquement les faits qu'il était nommé par son patron « Burgerpants » et qu'il était le « comique » du groupe. Même s'il aurait pu simplement être un adorable chaton. D'ailleurs, dès son entrée, il s'était installé dans un faux buisson avec une expression faciale étrange et risible. Le public éclata évidemment de rire face au bouffon du groupe. Personne ne sut si le monstre l'eut bien pris ou non, puisque la star centrale reconcentra toute l'attention des spectateurs en prenant délicatement le micro de ses mains. Il patienta quelques minutes que le silence envahisse complètement la salle, profitant de faire languir la foule, show business oblige, avant d'annoncer avec enthousiasme :

« Bienvenue mes beautés au show du siècle ! Ce soir, nous vous régalerons d'un magnifique concert avec en prime...une séance spéciale de dédicace pour tous à la fin ! »

Il laissa un instant la foule hurler sa joie avant de reprendre :

« Mes chéris, ce spectacle est pour vous ce soir, pour vous remercier de tous me suivre dans mes émissions à la télévision ! Je vous emporterai dans un monde merveilleux plein de glamour cette nuit ! Il est maintenant l'heure du show ! »

La masse s'éleva de nouveau avec des ovations de toute part. La musique commença avec force tandis que la choriste fredonnait quelques notes pour enfin s'élancer d'une voix plus assurée. Mettaton l'accompagnait avec plus de vigueur, faisant participer les spectateurs tous en même temps. Il était fascinant sur la scène. Sa voix, bien que légèrement robotique, était masculine et belle. Son corps, bien que de fer, était également diablement attrayant. Ses hanches se mouvaient avec une grâce surhumaine sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. Les projecteurs illuminaient ses pas de danse, accompagnés de quelques claquements de talons et de poses indécentes. Les cuisses fermes semblaient un délice sous le pantalon de jais,épousant parfaitement les formes artificielles de l'idole. Les bottines roses complétaient l'effet séducteur que ses jambes cherchaient à octroyer. Ici et là, un de ses bras de métal se déployait dans un geste avenant, tandis qu'une des paupières se fermait avec une délicatesse calculée. Son clin d'œil fit évanouir quelques spectateurs. Son autre œil brillait d'un éclat rosâtre plein de malice en fixant la caméra et le public. Il était envoûtant et captivant tout simplement. Il était né pour la représentation, il le savait autant que le monde qui le regardait, quelque que soit l'espèce de la personne. Une personnalité hors norme, dans un corps hors norme. Le robot était vraiment très heureux de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve le plus ne remercierait jamais assez Alphys de lui avoir donné ce corps sublime et enfin, Frisk, celui qui lui avait permis de rejoindre la surface. Au moins, songea t-il avec tendresse, il profitait à fond de ce qu'ils lui avaient donné. Il offrait du bonheur autant que ses fans lui en rendaient. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait son métier !

La chanson se termina enfin sous une marée d'applaudissements. Après une courte pause, il demanda avec force :

« Prêt pour une autre chanson mes chéris ? »

Tous les humains et les monstres crièrent en chœur un « oui » des plus enthousiastes, les yeux plein d'admiration envers l'idole. Le visage de tous respirait une seule expression : le bonheur. Comme si on venait de leur annoncer que Noël était plus tôt que prévu.

Vraiment, Mettaton adorait être une star, il faudrait vraiment le pire des malheurs pour qu'il arrête un jour.

Oui mon amour pour le personnage de Mettaton doit se ressentir mais j'espère que ça n'affecte pas sa personnalité (qui a un peu changé je vous rappelle suite à son combat avec Frisk)


End file.
